If We Got Sucked Into Konan
by Purdy-Puppy
Summary: This is my First Fy fic. My friend and I started to write it before we saw the end of the series. please r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

AN: Some of the characters in the story were created by Yuu Watase and are from her story

Fushigi Yuugi (the Mysterious Play)Now let the story begin. I don't own them though I wish I did.

If we got sucked in to Konan.

by: Purdy Puppy Mistskeeper

Our story begins in North Carolina where Christie and Kat are from. They are the best of

friends and have been sense they were two years. old. We join them now at the Twin Rivers Mall.

"Hey Chris! Wait up for me, you know I don't walk that fast." yelled Kat from behind.

"Oops! Sorry about that Kat." Christie said turning to wait for her friend, whom she left behind at the Manga store. "Oh hey! Are ya' hungry?"

"Hell ya' I'm hungry! We've been here for five hours and haven't ate yet." Kat said with  
wide open eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, so where do ya wanna go?" Christie asked.(like that was a dumb question)

"Gee let me think! I want pizza. Although you should have known what I was gonna say anyway." explained Kat.

"Yeah, but oh well lets go." said Christie.

The two friends walk to the pizza joint and ate. "Ya' know what? I'm going to China soon and I'm allowed to bring one person with me. Do you wanna come?" Kat said.

"Yeah sure! I would love to get away from here for a while and we can meet some really cool people like the ones who do all the craft work there and we would get to see the old temples and gardens." said Christie.

"Thanks Chris. If you didn't go I would've had to go alone and be bord." Kat had explained.

"Well it's gettin' pretty late and I have to work tomorrow." Christie said getting up from the table.

"Yeah and I have a busy schedule too."

So they left the mall and headed home. Christie walked in and propped her feet up on the table

sipping on a drink.

"Finally home. Uh.. .so when is this trip? next month?" Christie asked taking another sip.

"Oh....uh....its... um...next week." Kat said feeling bad about the short notice.

"Wha...ahah What and you couldn't tell me sooner!!!" hollered Christie from the surprise  
halfway choking on her drink.

"I'm sorry!" Kat said in a low voice. "Hey! At least it wasn't a days notice, right!"

"Oh well, I guess this might be the only time I get to go to China. So I'm takin' it."  
explained Christie as she rubbed her eyes tired from the long day. "I'm goin' to bed"

They finally decided to go to their bed rooms and go to sleep. Christie was a landscaper and architect. Kat worked at the house she was a vet, but she didn't have any vet supplies she had a special power to heal animals and that's how it got started. This lady from China heard of Kat's power and called her and asked her to come to China to heal her pet. Well a week goes by quick when you think about going on a trip like that. Now it is the morning of the trip.

"Hey! Chris get UP! It's time to go!" Kat hollered at her for the tenth time.

"Huh....uhh....wha..what is it?" Christie was still half asleep. "I don't wanna go to school  
today, Daddy."

"Wake up! We have to go!" Kat yelled and thought to herself Good thing we loaded everything last night.

"I'm comin'...I'm comin." Christie said trying to wake up.

The two get into the car and drove to New Bern and took four other planes to get to China. The international airport was huge! The girls looked for the lady who had called them and they had a picture of her. Finally they spotted the old lady.

"Finally found ya" said Kat exhausted from searching. "Hello ma'ma. Are you here looking for Kat."

The woman looked up to Kat "Yes, are you her young lady?"

"Yep! We need to get you outta here. It is too busy for you here." Christie said grabbing the lady's arm.

The Chinese lady looked very old and weak, so they hurried to get the lady out of the busy  
airport.

"So what kinda pet is this that you want me to heal? Huh?" Kat had asked the old lady.

"It is my cat. He has a very serious illness, please help him." said the old lady about to  
cry.

"Ah! Don't worry lady my friend can handle it." Christie butted in.

"Thanx for the flattery, Chris." Kat said with a low tone and glare at her.

"Your welcome. Hey is there any temples around here?" Christie asked excitedly.

"There is one in that direction." the old lady said pointing, "My chauffeur can take you to it  
later, if you wish."

"Oh dude really!!" said Christie with excitement.

When they got to the house, it was beautiful house with pearl white coat and black shutters  
and beautiful gardens with ponds. "Wow! This is incredible! I love it." Christie said as she  
admired the art work of the whole landscape.

"Chris you're such a trip." Kat said with a giggle.

"What?!" Christie said looking kinda puzzled.

"Are you two hungry, I know airline food is horrible." the old lady had asked.

"Oh yes please. So where is the pet?" Kat had blurted out. After Kat had finshed eating and attended the poor animal and healed it. Christie and Kat decided to go site seeing. First they went to the temple and Christie was taking pictures. A few minutes after they got to the temple it started raining.

"Oh shit! Why did it have to rain today? Now we have to go back to the house!" Christie  
exclaimed with a frown.

The two girls walked into the temple to dry off and a weird blackish mist engulfed them.

"What's goin' on!" Yelled Christie. "Hey! Kat do you feel that!"

"Yeah! What the hell is goin' on here?" Kat answered " Where is this blackish mist coming  
from?!"

The two girls reach for each other. "Ahhhhh." yelled the two girls in fright.

"Poof"


	2. chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi of any of the Characters.

Chapter 2

The young ladies found themselves on top of a table in a very big room filled with candle

light, because it was after dark where they were. Just then they noticed it was full of guys

that were dress funny to our standards. The man at the lead of the table just all of a sudden

stood up and gave them a funny look and told the guards to cease them.

"Oops sorry guys!" Christie said looking at the staring eyes.

Christie and Kat looked at each other and knew what they had to do "RUN!". Christie grabbed

Kat by the wrist and ran down any hall way she found. Christie ended up getting a lead on them

but not for long.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU WITCHES!" yelled the guards.

"Geez, these guys are fast! Who do they think they're callin witches." Christie said as she was

outta breath.

"Yeah, I guess we interrupted their meeting." Kat said calmly.

"Now we have you!" another guard yelled.

"OH NO! HERE THEY COME AGAIN LETS SPLIT UP AND MEET BACK HERE LATER!" Christie said as she ran

down another hallway and Kat down a different.

The two girls split up. Christie ran into a room she thought was a closet. "Oh good, this

closet looks good enough."

Kat ran into a different room she saw a light on. Maybe the person in this room will let me

hide? Kat thought as she entered the room.

Christie suddenly felt someone or something poking her on the shoulder and turned around to take a swing at him, but he barely got a brush from it and stood at her. "What the hell? Can't

you see I'm hidin'." Christie yelled to the thing that was poking her in the back.

"Yeah, but you're in my bedroom!" said the voice of man in his twenties.

"Oh I'm sorry, they're gone, I gotta find my friend now, sorry again bye." Christie said to

the young man whom she couldn't make out what he looked like.

Meanwhile Kat was in another room and hear the sound of someone coming out of the other room

that had the light on.

"What the hell! Who the hell are you! And why the hell are you in my room?" a red-haired man

said as he came out of the door BUTT NAKED!

Kat turned redder than a cherry and was frozen in her spot and couldn't turn away. She started

to make the little noises.

"Oh where is she, Kat where are you!...wait! I know those little noises anywhere."

shouted Christie as she ran down the halls. Christie stormed through the door and got the

shock of her life.

"OH MY GOD! Kat quit staring we gotta go!" shouted Christie.

"Stop right there! You two are coming with us." the lead guard had said.

"Oh shit here they come again!" Christie said as she was outta breath from running looking for

Kat. "Well, I looks like we're caught now. Catch ya later Dude, oh yeah and by the way nice

bod'." wink

"Come on, the Emperor would like to talk to you two!"

"What! We are very sorry if we interrupted the meeting. Please don't put us in prison."

whimpered Kat as the guards had grabbed them. They took the girls to the Emperor.

"Ah shut up! Here they are your Majesty." said one of the guards.

"Wow" Christie said "What a beautiful palace."

"only you Chris only you." Kat stated.

Just then a man in a big chair turned and pointed at the two girls. "Where did you two come

from? What is your purpose here in Konan?" said the Emperor.

Konan? Christie thought Are we in the Fushigi Yuugi story? then spoke to the emperor "Well.

...ah...we're from North Carolina originally, but went to China to help this old lady because

her cat had a very bad illness which Kat can only cure, and well as for us gettin' here, I have

no clue on how we got here your Majesty." explained Christie.

A tall man with short hair looks at Kat and notices an mark on her stomach. "Look your majesty,

a mark of some sort."

"Young lady! How was that mark put on your body?" said the emperor to Kat.

"I don'no, beats the hell outta me I was born with it. She has one, too!" Kat said pointing to

her friend.

"What the fuck? Hey leave me out of this!" yelled Christie.

"If I'm in it, you're in it, too!" Kat replied with a laugh.

"You do, too?" the younger man had asked that looked like an advisor.

"Yeah, but I don't know what the hell it means, all I know is that I can raise the dead that

died unnaturally." Christie said to the young man.

A man pops up and looks at the symbols on each of the girls and tell them what they mean "Girl

with the one on her stomach yours means Death and you have the power to kill people at your own

will. The girl with the one on her back yours means Life and you have the power to bring back

people from an unnatural death., no'da."

"Dude I just said that." stated Christie.

"Dude really, I always knew we were opposites., but...um...why do we have these?" asked Kat.

Just then two tall figures walked into the room. The red-haired one looked at Kat and

recognized her while the blue-haired one went up to Christie.

"Hey! That's that damn girl that was in my room!" yelled the red-haired boy with the fangs.

Kat made a little squeak noise and said "Oops...I...ah...um...sorry dude."

The other figure walked up to Christie poking her on the shoulder.

"Ahhhh! What the hell!" yelled Christie taken a swing at him hitting his chest.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for that hurt!" the blue hair boy said as he went to the

floor. Everyone, but Kat was surprised.

"Don't ever go up behind me like that! I don't mean to hurt people it's just a reflex!"

Christie exclaimed.

"Geez! Remind me not to go behind her like that, no' da!" explained the monk looking person.

"Oh, yeah! By the way who the hell are you girls?" the red-haired one asked giving Kat and

evil look for her being in his room.

"Wouldn't you like to know, ya' freak with fangs!" said Kat giving him an evil look back.

"Hey! You bitch!" just as the red-haired guy ran up to Kat with his fist balled up to justify

his insult, the Emperor stopped him.

"TASUKI STOP IT NOW!" yelled the Emperor.

The red-haired man stops dead in his tracks as the monk put a spell on him.

"Anyways. I am Christie and that over there is Kat my best friend!"

"KAT! WHAT THE HELL KINDA NAME IS THAT! HUH?" yelled the red-haired one a with fan in hand.

"None of your damn business! What kinda name is Tasuki! And your really starting to piss me

off!" Kat had added calmly.

"TASUKI! Leave her alone! You would think you two were married!" said the guy that was tapping

Christie on the shoulder trying to get her attention.

"Uh...Hey dude... you might wanna listen to your friend ya' know...you don't wanna piss her

off cause you'll regret it." Christie said kinda worried now that Kat was getting pissed off.

" It is not good to piss Kat off, things really get outta hand and someone might die and it won't be Kat!"

"Well it is nice to meet you Kat and Christie. I am Chichiri no' da." said the monk looking one.

"I'm Chiriko, pleased to meet you two." the young man said and went back to his reading.

A very tall guy with short black hair introduce himself " I am Mitsukake."

"I am Hotohori the Emperor of Konan." said the guy with the green hair on the big chair.

"And who are you dude?" Christie said looking at the guy poking her in the shoulder "And stop

poking me!"

"Oh I am Tamahome, and why were you in my room?" the blue hair boy said.

"I... um... didn't..." Christie got interrupted by Kat whining.

"...um...Chris...I'm...uh...hungry can we go home now!" Kat announced.

"I know I hear your stomach, but how do we get home? That's the problem."

"Er...uh...um...ah I don't know! Well can we eat here?"

"Hey dude/Hotohori can we get something to eat, before my friend dies of starvation?"

Just then a tall man with short purple hair walked in and said "Don't you know not to address

the Emperor like that."

"It is all right Nuriko, and attendants prepare a big feast for our new friends."

"Yea! Food finally!" exclaimed Kat.

"Hey! Is it all right if I pass? I wanna check out this place that we're in it looks pretty

cool." Christie asked looking out the door.

"What! No you can't leave me here alone with HIM!" Kat said giving Tasuki a cold stare.

" I'll be lonely." sniffs" Kat said and tried to sound like she was crying

"Oh...geez...get over it! You'll be just fine.!"

"Yeah, your right, but still I don't know these people that well and you might get lost!" Kat

said with a giggle.

"Hey I will give her a tour! Besides I wanna know her better." said Tamahome with a schemish

grin.

"Oh god! What have I got myself into now!"

"Ha ha look what you did to yourself now!" Kat said with a laugh. "Oh by the way where is the

food."

"Is food all you think about! Geez what a broad!" Tasuki said in a deep tone. "She reminds me

of Miaka." he said under his breath.

"Well...um...no...right now I wanna kick your ass, Fangboy!" Kat said raising here fist.

"Bring it on!" he yelled

"Ok, but you'll regret it." she said with a wicked smile.

"Your majesty the food is ready." said an attendant.

Kat hearing the magic word stops dead in her tacks and heads for the dinning hall.

"Yea food! I'll deal with you later Fangboy!" Kat yelled running to the table.

"Well, I guess I will see ya'll later I'm goin looking around. Hey blue boy ya comin' or what?"

Christie said as she was leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews.

ladysakaya: I'm glad you like Mistskeeper's and my story. we actually started it before we saw the whole series. I hope you read the later chapers.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 3

"Bye! Have fun Chris, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and don't forget to write." Kat said

with a wink and grin.

"What is that supposed to mean, huh.?"

"Well um nothin'."

Tamahome and Christie were walking toward the door when he asked.

"Um...is your friend all right?" asked Tamahome.

"Yeah, she is just fine just don't put any pets in front of her she'll try to take them home

with us."

Christie and Tamahome left. Kat was chowin down trying to fill her bottomless pit for a stomach.(worse than Miaka)

"Geez does your stomach ever fill!" Tasuki announced.

Kat grabs a chopstick and hurls it at his head missing it by an inch, "Keep quiet I'm eatin' and don't wanna hear your voice, Fangboy!"

"Geez, Stop with the Fangboy shit! I was only askin'." Tasuki implied

Kat glares at him not noticing that everyone was looking at her. After they all had their fill

they went their own ways, Tasuki to practice with his fan after he showed Kat to her room,

Nuriko with his hair, Hotohori and his council, Chiriko and his scrolls, Chichiri we have no

clue, and Mitsukake and his medicine. Meanwhile Tamahome and Christie are by a pond.

"Oh this is so cool, I love it!" Christie said looking at the pond.

The sun was setting and all the colors were beautiful to her and started to make her cry. She remember how she used to watch sunsets with Kat, Stephanie and Jennifer when they were teenagers, they used to practice all day long. One day Jennifer and Stephanie were running late for practice, so Christie and Kat went to find them. they came across and acident. A drunk driver had hit them. Stephanie and Jennifer were rushed to the hospital where they died. Christie just stood there staring at the water thinking of her friends that she missed so much. It had been hours sense they had seen any of the others, but Christie wanted to stay there until it set.

"It's late we should be getting back." Tamahome said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Geez! Will ya quit scarring me damn it!"

"Oh sorry. Why are you so jumpy?" he said with concern.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm fine I just like watching sunsets on the water, we can go after

it sets. ok." Christie said to him looking at the water.

Meanwhile Kat was getting very impatient as she waited for Christie and Tamahome to return.

"Doesn't she know not to do anything on the first date! errr...she gets me so mad," Kat was

changing into a robe for bed. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kat had yelled.

Tasuki busts into Kat's room drunker than a skunk.

"Hey...ah.. ya'know your very pretty when your mad." Tasuki said with a red face and a sake

bottle in his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOIN' IN MY ROOM, YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!"

"WOW you got a figure baby." Tasuki said staring at her "Come over here. I don't like girls much, but for you I'll make an excption" he moved to her and tried to make a move on her just as he got up to her she wacked him one and tied him up and stuck him out the window hanging on the ledge upside-down.

"HELP SOMEONE ! HELP ME! I'M FUCKIN' FLYIN' AND I CANT STOP!" Tasuki yelled as he swayed back and forht.

"Serves you right you freak Fangboy,...hum...this pretty good...I should save some for

Christie if she ever comes back." Kat said to herself taking a sip of the Sake.

Meanwhile it was after dinner and Christie and Tamahome finally returned and heard someone

screaming help. They found the others Except Tasuki and Kat and ran to the voice.

"Tasuki what are you doing up there?" Hotohori asked with a laugh.

"That bitch tied me up!" he yelled. "NOW GET ME DOWN!"

"What the hell did you do to her carrot top!" Christie butted in.

"Nothin' I swear, nothin' at all. Now get me down!" Tasuki hollered as he squirmed.

"rip!" (Kat cut the rope)

"Ahhhhhhh!ohf! that hurt!"

"Kat why did you tie Tasuki up like that?" Hotohori asked.

"That pervert rushed in here while I was changing and tried to make a move on me...oh yeah.

...Hey Chris try this stuff it is pretty good!" Kat yelled out the window and tossed the

bottle of Sake Down so Christie could catch it.

"Got it,...mum...wow this stuff is great. I'm gettin' the rest of it ok!" Christie answered.

"NO! NOT MY SAKE!" Tasuki says as he runs after Christie trying to get his Sake back.

"Oh shit! Should I run now?" asked Christie holding the sake bottle, but then Hotohori stopped

Tasuki from running after her.

"Tasuki did you really go into Kat's room and mess with her?" Hotohori asked.

"I can't remember all the blood rushed to my head and I forgot everything that happened."

Tasuki said rubbing his head.

"You are lucky she did not kill you, no' da."

"What the hell are talkin' about! If she was a man, I would whip her ass!" Tasuki said pointing in the air.

"Yeah sure! Didn't Chichiri already tell you she could kill you."

Christie started to walk to the railing while everyone was talking.

"So what's up with her?" Tamahome said pointing at Christie who was looking at the stars and

finishing off the rest of the Sake.

"I don't know, Hey Chris! what's up!" Kat said looking at her friend who looked depressed.

"Oh nothin'. I was just thinkin' how we got here to Konan. I mean remember the anime series I

ordered when we were younger." she said as Kat walked over to her.

"Er...yeah what 'bout it?"

"Don't you see we are in the time they had existed. It was real not a made up story! We were at

a temple remember."

"Er...yeah. So that's what happened, the temple used be the palace, yea I feel smart now!"

"Yeah, but that still don't tell us why we're here."

"Maybe it has something to do with our marks!"

"Yeah, but what."

"How the hell should I know, you're the smart one. I think"

"Hey! that was harsh, but anyways, Hotohori are you sure you don't have a scroll about two

people one of life and one of death."

"I am not sure." he says.

"I will help you find it, if not we could always go to Tai-Itsukun" Chiriko added.

As the two went to look for a scroll, everyone else went to there own rooms to retire for the

night. Tamahome went up to Christie and showed her to her room.

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked looking down at her and noticing the scar on her right

shoulder. "what happened to your shoulder?"

"Oh...um...don't worry about that. please?" Christie said turning away from his face.

The two had made it to Christie's room and said goodnight to each other.

"If you need anything I am right down here." Tamahome said as he gently kissed her hand

goodnight and left.

"Geez what a strange dude." she thought to herself.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep she decided to go find Kat's room to wake her

up. When she arrived to Kat's room she had found her friend still awake.

"Geez Kat can't sleep either?"

"Nope and it's all your fault."

"What! how is it my fault!"

"Cause it is."

"Anyways wanna go walkin' around with me?" Christie asked.

"Sure. Why not, I have nothin' better to do." she replied.

"Ya' know I am very hungry now, how was supper?"

"Dude you would've loved it everything was soo goood!"

"Ok! Where is the kitchen, I need foood, lets go find it, you've got a nose for it."

"Hey what are you implying."

"Oh nothing' lets just go."

They were off to find something to eat. Meanwhile Tasuki was on his way to Kat's room to

apologize to her for earlier. And finds that she is not there so he heads to Christie's room

hoping that she is there. Tamahome was goin to Christie's room to see if he could comfort her,

but she was gone too.

"Hey Kat! You smell what I smell?"

"I smelt it way before you, they don't call me Kat for nothin'."

"Well lets eat." the two started to eat the food they had found but the candles were almost out.

"I hope we don't get into trouble." said Kat with her with her mouth full.

Tamahome and Tasuki run into each other in the hall and asked each other where the girls were.

Then they heard a noise in the kitchen and ran over there. "Tama we found them. shhh! lets

scare them." Tasuki whispered to him. The two guys sneaked into the kitchen and Tasuki went up

behind Kat and Tamahome went up to Christie and THEN!

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Christie spitting' out a mouthful of food and

looking over at Kat who was halfway choking. "Hold on Kat I'll be right there."

"What the hell are you trying to make me chock on my food you bastard!" Kat said as she struck

Tasuki again for about the fifth time.

The two men were sitting there laughing there heads off. Kat and Christie decided to get them

back by torturing them. Kat decided to put her power to good use wink if ya know what I mean

and as for Christie, she decided to chase Tamahome down with Tasuki's fan screaming

"Rekka-Shinen" out comes the fire burning Tamahome's butt and coming close to burning Kat.

"Hey! Watch where you aim that thing you nitwit!" Kat yelled

"Tasuki get your fan away from her before I get burned again" Tamahome yells as he is running

from Christie and notices Tasuki running from everyone screaming.

"No I don't wanna be dressed up like a girl , I hate girls."

"What the hell did you do to him, or do I already know?" said Christie with a grin.

"All I did was use a little power for pay back." said Kat looking innocent with a grin.

"What You used your power Tasuki is goin to die! oh no! ahhhh"

"Calm down He is only hallucinating ...for now" answered Kat

"What do your mean for now..."

"Just what I mean I can reverse it if I wanted to, but if I didn't in a few hours he would die

seeing his worst nightmare." Kat had told him

"Turn him back now!" pleaded Tamahome. "We wont do it again I swear!"

"Come on Kat you had your fun with the Fangboy, turn him back."

"Alright fine bring him here."

"NO NO I DON'T WANNA WEAR THE DRESS!" Tasuki was yelling.

"Hold him still I have to kiss him unfortunately." Kat said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Ahhh what the hell just happened Where did they go!" Tasuki said as he jumped up. Knocking

Kat on her ass.

"Ha ha ha! Geez, Fangboy it was only a hallucination, get over it." Kat said laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about, how the hell did you do that." he asked holdin' on to

Tamahome trying to get his bearings.

"Oh...good...grief...Kat I warned you about doing that now they are goin to tell everyone that we are witches and we'll get put out"

"Dude Chris you worry too much. so chill." Kat said.

"But any way Tasuki she has the power of death remember and one of her powers is to make

people hallucinate and have their worst nightmare and die during or after their dream."

Christie explained.

"Well it is gettin' really late you ladies should be goin to bed now" Tasuki said nervously.

"Um...I...uh...forgot where to go." Christie said

"Death never sleeps" Kat tells Tasuki laughing and Tasuki goes paler then a ghost. "Geez man

get a grip I was only jokin'!" Kat told him laughing.

"Well I'm very tired so will someone show me where I am supposed to go, again?" Christie asked.

"I will take you back to your room." said Tamahome as he picked up Christie into his arms

making her blush.

"Ohp thank you" Christie smiled.

Tamahome and Christie left. On the way to Christie's room she fell asleep in Tamahome's arms.

He put her gently into her bed hoping things would be better in the morning. Kat and Tasuki are

still in the kitchen.

"Would you like help to your room Kat?" Tasuki asked now that his skin color was back to normal.

"Yeah sure why not!" Kat said. and her and Tasuki walk to Kat's room on the other side of the

palace.

Before Tasuki left he had apologized to her and left her alone for the night.

"I wonder what will happen now?" Kat said to herself as she finally goes to sleep. The next

morning was goin to be busy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tamahome wakes up and decides to go to Christie's room to check on her and to see if she slept alright. She was gone when he got there.

"Damn where could she be, I wonder.?" he said to himself going to look for Kat to ask her where Christie was.

"Hey Kat do you know where Christie is this morning?" Tamahome asked her hoping to get a clue.

"She is probably practicing by the pond." Kat had replied half awake.

Tamahome left for the pond. "I wonder why she is up so early in the morning? Christie... Where are you?" he yelled as he was out of breath.

Christie was at the edge of the pond practicing her martial arts. Tamahome had got behind her once again and tapped her on the shoulder, but this time he did not get hit instead Christie turned around and greeted him.

"Good mornin' Tamahome, I hope you slept well" Christie asked him with concern.

"Good morning Christie, I slept alright and yourself?" he replied her.

Christie looked down and said "I didn't sleep at all after you left."

"Why is that?" he said looking puzzled.

"I keep havin' this same dream over and over again!" she explained.

"What is it about?" he asked, but Christie had turned a way and walked off.

"I am sorry Tamahome, but I am not ready to tell anyone about my dream." Christie said to

herself. "I am sorry Tamahome please forgive me." she said as she ran off.

Tamahome just decided to ask Kat about this dream. "I wonder if Kat knows anything about the dream it might be very important!" he said as he ran back to the palace to find Kat. He went to the emperor.

"Hotohori have you seen Kat?" Tamahome had asked.

"No Tamahome. I have not, why?" Hotohori asked him.

"Sorry no time to explain" he said running off and into Chichiri.

"Chichiri have you seen Kat?" he asked the monk.

"No sorry, no'da"

"Chiriko have you seen Kat?"

"No sorry Tamahome." the young man said going back to his reading.

Nuriko and Mitsukake were having an arm wrestling match and Tamahome walked up to them.

"Have you guys seen Kat."

"No sorry Tamahome she might be with Tasuki again." said Nuriko. Tamahome ran off in search of Tasuki and/or Kat. Meanwhile Tasuki and Kat were at it again.

"Alright Fangboy! Do you wanna to start hallucinating again?" Kat said with a grin.

"Come on Kitty, here kitty kitty kitty" he said with a grin telling her to come forward with his finger.

"Grrrr...Your gonna pay for that Fangboy!" she said with hate in her eyes staring him down.

Kat getting more madder than ever was about to kill him until Tamahome butted in and asked her about Christie.

"Kat! Wait I have to ask you a question about Christie." he said almost out of breath.

Just as Kat was about to hit Tasuki for the ...(oh I forgot how many) times she stopped and asked him what did he wanna know about her.

"Huh.. what do ya wanna know, I'm kinda busy here." she said looking at Tasuki with an evil grin.

"Well she started to say something about a dream and ran off, do you know what is wrong?" he said to Kat who was only paying a little attention to what he was saying to her.

"Well did she say anything about her scar." asked Kat staring at Tasuki.

"I asked her about it, but she would not tell me. What did happen to her?" Tamahome said.

"Well ... it happened just before we had met again after three years of no contact...

FLASH BACK

Christie had just got off an airline in New Bern, NC. She had decided to rent a hotel room for the night and then go to visit her dad and her best friend in Morehead City. She went to the nearest one she could find, because she was so tired and wanted to lay down to sleep. Christie had been in Japan for the past three years learning all she could about the architecture and any other art projects she could. Christie had called a cab to take her, because the streets were worse now, than they were when she left. "Hey! This isn't the way to the hotel. Where are we goin', Let me out of here!" Christie yelled as the driver only laughed at her. She was sitting up front so that when he had stopped the car to try and grab her, she flew open the door to run and felt a cold blade go into her shoulder. She had fell to the ground passed out. Christie awoke in the hospital. "How did I get here? Where is Katrina, I want her here, please get her, Ahhhhhgrr it hurts please find her, please." Christie had said with tears in her eyes, little did Christie know that Kat was already there for her own trouble. Later that night Christie had a visitor.

"Christie is it really you!" a voice in the shadows had said.

Christie had opened her eyes, she knew that voice "Katrina is it really you!" she sad with tears. The two life long friends embraced, but not too tight. "I missed you so much Kat Iwanted to come back sooner, but I had work to do to get the money to come back home. I was goin' to go find you tomorrow. But how did you know I was here, they said they couldn't find you?" Christie said bursting into tears again.

Kat drowning in her own tears "I heard your plane was comin' tonight, but I was late to theairport, so I call the hotels to find the one that you would had booked and they said that youdidn't show up for the room and it had been two hours after you had ordered it"

"Still how did you know I was here?" asked Christie.

"Well I went looking for you around town and saw a cab and a man with a knife just gettin' ready to cut the other person who had the door open. I ran over there to see if I could help the person. I went up to the women she had a long slash on her shoulder and I noticed she looked familiar. When I realized it was you it made me mad. Just then I had got cut across the chest and then I took you up in my arms to carry you and began to run he sliced my back. I set you down and went up to the guy and used my power on him...and..."

"And What?" yelled Christie wanting to know what happened to the driver.

"He started to go crazy and died in an hour." Kat replied

Kat started crying "That's when I found this mark on me and it started to glow black with awhite outline."

"I wonder how that happened?" Christie said to her best friend.

PRESENT

"Well after that we decided not to leave each other again." Kat had finished.

Tamahome and Tasuki both were stunned and crying at the story.

"So that's why she runs from people asking about her past." said Tamahome.

"Ya'll can not tell her I told you, please!" pleaded Kat.

"Mitsukake can fix both of ya'." Tasuki said with a smirk.

"She knows that, but still she wants the scar to remind her of her carelessness." said Kat. "And I just think they're cool."

"Well, I am going to find her, ok" Tamahome said.

"Tamahome don't say anything about what I told you, please!"

"I will not, don't worry, I am going to ask a favor of her."

Tamahome run to find Christie. Tasuki is just staring at Kat wondering how she survived the attack.

"How did you live." he asked.

"I am death I can't die" she replied, with a grin.

"Stop with the death shit! I wanna know so I know what I am getting myself into." he snapped at her.Kat was shocked he looked concern over her and it soften her up.

"I asked Christie to heal me"

"How! she was unconscious, wasn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, but her heart wasn't, it gave me the power I needed to live." Kat said looking down. "After she recovered I told her about her power." Just then she felt warm arms around her and she just felt safer than ever before. Before she knew it they were kissing. She had no clue Tasuki felt this way about her after all, all she did was beat him up and try to kill him, now this how was she gonna tell Christie. Meanwhile Tamahome heard screaming from Christie's room.

He ran to her to see she was having a nightmare.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME ! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she was screaming. Tamahome runs to her side and holds her and she woke up. " Tamahome make him stop! Make him leave me alone! I am so sorry about earlier today, please make him go away!" Christie cried into his arms.

"Shhh.. I'm here, he will not hurt you." he said to her gently as he held her tight.

"Tamahome, why are you being so nice to me? huh?" sniff asked Christie in a low voice.

"Well sense my family died and the priestess left I have been alone and you showed up and I

decided that you looked very interesting, so I wanted to get to know you and fell in love with you!" he said as he pulled her tighter, then he laid her back down and told her to try to sleep again. "I will be right here for the night I will watch you, if that is ok with you that is." he said to her as he pulled the blanket over her body.

"Thanx Tamahome, for caring about me, but I know you love Miaka do you really wanna know how I got this scar?" Christie asked him while he looked at her deeply.

"Only if you want me to." he said and Christie told him the story. "So that is why you are so jumpy when people are around you." he said depressed like.

"What is wrong Tamahome?" Christie asked, but then he reach his arms around her and kissed her with so much emotion and power it blew her away. This is wrong he loves Miaka, not me

"Christie? Can you do me a favor please?" he asked as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Do you want me to bring your family back?" Christie said looking in his eyes knowing that was what he going to ask of her.

"Please? They hardly had a life, please?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Alright I'll do it, now you need to go your room I'll be alright, if I need something I'll go to you ok." Christie said calmly. Tamahome left. Meanwhile Kat and Tasuki were getting pretty tore up on Sake.

"Hey Man I'm sorry about earlier, but you deserved it." Kat said with a giggle and a blush.

"It's alright my mouth gets me into trouble, don't tell anyone I admitted that alright." he said to her and passed out in her room.

She was too drunk to drag him out so she put him on the little couch in her sitting area and went to bed. The next morning Kat woke up with Tasuki in her bed.

"What the hell are you doin' in my bed!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry I was cold and wanted to be by you." he said looking in to her eyes and kisses her on the forehead.

"Well I would like it if you would ask next time." she said to him, feeling embarrassed.

Just then Christie flew into the room.

"Kat guess what!" Christie said and just noticing Tasuki in her bed. "Hey what the hell is this, huh. ya'll finally quit arguing. Well anyway we have to go to the lady Tai Itsukun to find out how to get back home."

"When do we leave? Next week?" asked Kat.

"No not exactly" Christie looking down.

"Don't tell me we are leaving tomorrow" Kat said.

"Well uh um ah yeah." Christie replied.

"Hey what is this pay back? at least I gave you a weeks notice." Kat yelled at Christie.

"Well it's not my fault...completely, blame Hotohori he wanted us to go." Christie said leaving her and Tasuki sitting in the bed.

"So was it good for you, Neko-chan" he said with a big grin on his face.

"You bastard, get out!" Kat said as she push him out of her bed..

Meanwhile the others were preparing for the trip that would be tomorrow. Tasuki ran to his room knowing that Kat was mad at his remark. Christie and Tamahome were getting there things together. Kat went back to bed and when Christie went to help her pack she was asleep.

"Kat wake up we need to get ready for tomorrow." Christie had said after shaking her for about ten minutes.

"What hell do you want? huh" Kat replied rolling over.

Just as Kat had rolled over Christie dragged her out of her bed and into the hall. Christie had grabbed anything that was useful for the trip. Kat falls asleep in the hall, just as she did

Tasuki walks up and wakes her up.

"Hey why are you in the hall?" Tasuki had asked.

"Will you leave me the hell alone I'm tryin' to sleep. Chris drug me out here if you really wanted to know, now go away Fangboy!" Kat replied. Kat had got up and looked into the room.

"Hey Chris What are you doin'." she asked.

Christie turned and look and said "I'm gettin' everything ready for tomorrow."

"Hey can I go back to sleep now?" Kat had asked as she fell on to her bed again.

"If ya want I was goin to look at the shops before we leave, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Christie said as she packed more of Kat's stuff.

"Hell why didn't ya say so!" Kat said as she jumped out of her bed and on her feet, "But how will we pay for anything?"

"Oh yeah Hotohori has lent us some of their money." explained Christie as they were leaving.

"And you were gonna tell me this when?" asked Kat kind of mad for not knowing until she was leaving.

"Oh well you looked like you wanted to sleep." replied Christie as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah but still you could have told me earlier! Even if I didn't comprehend it." replied Kat with a yawn. Kat and Christie were at the market looking at all the neat things.

"Hey Kat look at this stuff."

"Dude this is totally awesome!" Kat replied. "Hey where are the little puppies!"

"Oh you mean Tasuki and Tamahome? They're walkin' around here somewhere, Why?" asked Christie.

"Little puppies shouldn't walk alone they might get lost. Not like it really mattered they're ugly ones anyway." said Kat not noticing who was behind her.

"Who are callin' a pair of ugly dogs! Huh?" Tasuki implied.

"You! who else would I be talkin' about." Kat said in return with an evil glare.

"Alright you asked for it this time Neko-chan" Challenged Tasuki with a growl.

Just then Christie butted in and stopped Kat.

"Kat stop it you're pissing me off.!" yelled Christie at the top of her lungs. "And you stop it too Tasuki!"

"Oh shit! Ok I'll stop! I give! I give!" Kat said as she looked at Christie who was showing her other power. (she has super fighting power stronger than Tamahome after he got the boost)

"What the Hell! What's goin' on with her!" Tasuki said with a quivering voice.

Tamahome is just standing there staring.

"Don't make eye contact, move slowly away, and no sudden movements and she might not attack" replied Kat to Tasuki's remark.

"Ok now I'm officially scared" Tamahome said to Kat.

"Now I don't want to hear ya'll fighting anymore, do I make myself clear, you two act like children, now grow up ya'll are in your twenties. Now apologize to each other." Christie said as she was looking at Kat and Tasuki.

"I'm sorry Tasuki" Muttered Kat in a low voice.

"Huh what was that I didn't here you!" Tasuki shouted.

"I said I was sorry" yelled Kat.

"Now you Tasuki, and if you don't I will let her make you hallucinate again." Christie announced. Kat smiled him.

"Ok! ok! I'm sorry." Tasuki said in a normal voice.

"You didn't sound like you meant it." Kat replied

"Ok I am very sorry to the all mighty Kat goddess." he said with sarcasm.

"Now Kat come on we need to finish shopping" Christie said to her friend who was grinning "I'm sorry Kat, it's just you and Tasuki fighting all the time is gettin' old and it was pissingme off."

"Sorry" Kat said with still grinning. "I got him to call me the all mighty Kat goddess."

"Hey look at them over there!" Christie shouted as she pointed at Tasuki and the guy.

"What the hell are they doin'." Kat said.

Tasuki and his friend were dancing.

"It's Kouji, it must be remember the movies!" Christie stated. "Tasuki and Kouji danced like that when ever they saw each other."

"Yeah its a little bit strange ya' know the movies, being here is a little to freaky for me. The only good thing about being here is that I get someone to bet up" Kat said to her friend. Tasuki and his friend were done with their little dance.

"So Tasuki introduce me to your girl friends here." Tasuki's friend asked..

"What they ain't my girl friends, they are just two girls that ended up here like Miaka did, the one over there givin' me an evil look is Kat or as I like to call her Neko-chan." Tasuki announced.

"Ok who's the other broad?" he asked looking at the girl stand next to Kat.

"Oh yeah! That's Chris I almost forgot because I like Neko-chan." he had said giving Kat a stare back.

Tasuki's buddy takes him aside.

"So ah who is Neko-chan with?" he asked his bandit buddy.

"You stay the hell away from her she's mine!" Tasuki had told his friend.

"Genrou I didn't know she was yours beside you just said she wasn't your girl." his friend said.

"What! she's not mine!" Tasuki yelled. "I hate girls remember!"

Just then Christie butted in.

"Well while ya'll are arguing Kat and I are goin' shoppin', c-ya" Christie said walking away with Kat.

"What!" Tasuki said turning away from his friend to see Kat and Christie walking off.

Tamahome ran after them, but when they saw him they ran.

"Oh no! not the tag along again!" exclaimed Christie as she ran."he is nice and everything but can't they leave us alone sometimes."

"I told you they were like a couple of puppies." said Kat out of breath from running.

Exhausted from running the girls ran into a tavern, and got a shock.

"Ah ladies have you come here to work?" said the guy in front of the building.


End file.
